Screams Unheard
by hiei8912
Summary: Those eyes, he just couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were full of horrors and unspoken pleasure. AU, course language, yaoi, character death, and all characters will b OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppls I'm trying something new and decided to write a Hetalia fic. I havent stopped writing Unearth the Truth or Skool trip through time they r just on hold. So until I get new chapters out for them try reading this and see if u like it. Thank u and if u have any questions just ask. Reviews help also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Untitled

Blood dripped from the open wound on my shoulder, he couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that the day before he went hiking with his twin brother. Where his twin was now was beyond him all he knew was that he was in the forest. Looking around his surrounding area he saw that he wasn't that far from the trail. Getting to his feet he held his hurt shoulder and made his way toward the path. Limping slightly he heard people talking as he made his way.

Reaching the path he saw his brother and a few police officers looking at him as he came through the trees.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled excitedly seeing his brother walk toward him. Said boy smiled at his younger twin. Matthew ran over to his brother and hugged him, making the other wince slightly. "Sorry Al. Are you okay?"

"I could be better bro." Alfred said leaning against his brother for support.

*A*

It had been a week sense he was found and all Alfred could do was sleep. He felt as if he had a cold but he knew that he shouldn't. His body ached and he had a fever that wouldn't break. He vomited up any and everything given to him but water. Alfred felt so weak.

But one morning Alfred felt all his strength returns to him. Getting up from bed he made his way toward his mirror to look at himself. As he looked at himself he saw a load of differences in himself, like his hair was a little darker, his k9 teeth were longer, his eyes were bluer than before, his shoulders more broader and his abs were more profound. He was a little taller, his hands bigger than he remembered. Thinking nothing of it he walked toward his door and a sharp pain passed through his head, grabbing his head to stop the pain. He could hear his brother on the phone down stairs talking. Removing his hands he realized he could hear the person his brother was talking to as well.

Turning back to his mirror he realized his pants looked like high waters. He realized that his pants were tight in the front and that his pants cupped his nuts the wrong way. Shaking his head slightly he realized the pain was gone. Walking toward his closet he opened it and took out some shorts because he felt hot. Putting on his red, white, and blue basketball shorts he closed the door again and saw that his wound was completely gone as if it wasn't there to begin with. Smiling to himself he walked out of his room as if nothing had ever happened.

Making his was downstairs the blonde smiled as he made his way to the kitchen where he was met with a confused look from his parents and younger twin.

"Hey guys." Alfred said as if nothing was up.

"Al, you're up and moving. How?" Matthew said hanging up the phone and staring wide eyed at his brother. Alfred was in the fridge getting a can of coke. Looking back at his brother once his drink was in hand. Shrugging in the general direction of his parents and brother, Alfred walked over to the stove and sniffed the air around it and that's when he noticed that the sink had dishes in it but the fridge had no leftovers.

"Where's my dinner?" Alfred turned to look at his family. His mother smiled at him but before she could say anything Alfred was at the table eating. Alfred's father on the other hand stared at his son for a moment before clearing his voice to speak.

"Alfred you should still be in bed son." The man spoke. Matthew sat next to his brother and watched him shovel food into his mouth. The younger blonde realized that his brother ate everything before anyone else got a chance to eat. Heaving a sigh Alfred got up from his seat ignoring his father's question completely. He walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek. Then he walked back upstairs to bed. The other members in his family we baffled at the display that the blonde had showed.

*A*

Alfred sat in his room reading one of his favorite comics until he felt as if something was watching him. He shivered and looked up from his book and saw that the moon was huge in the night sky. He felt as if it was calling to him. As he stared he saw his life flash before his eyes briefly all 18 years. Then he felt a pain that could be described as him being ripped from the inside out. Then his world went completely black. Snapping out of it he saw that it was morning and he was still in the house but it felt different than it did before. The warmth that was once there was gone; he looked around his room and noticed it was trashed.

Standing up on his feet he looked down at himself and saw he was still in his basketball shorts. Walking toward his room door he swore he could smell blood. Then he looked toward his full body mirror and saw himself covered in blood. Gasping he looked away and opened his door to see his house completely destroyed. Taking a few steps forward the scent of death assaulted him. Sniffing the air he followed the scent until he can to his parents' bedroom. Before he could knock on the door it gave and fell over to reveal the mangled remains of his parents. Blood covered every inch of that room.

Feeling sick the blonde moved away from the door and heard pained gasps coming from down the hall where his brothers' room was located.

"Mattie!" The blonde yelled and ran toward the room. Once there he kicked in the door in and found his twin laying there bleeding from his leg. The room was also in shambles. Running to his bro and kneeling before him he put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Matthew looked up at his brother and screamed as he tried to get away from him. Alfred on the other hand covered his ears before punching the other blonde in the face knocking him out. Breathing hard Alfred grabbed his brother and slung him over his shoulder.

He knew he couldn't panic; he could only save his brother and get them out of there before anything else bad happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

Eyes

It had been 7 years sense that fateful day he found his parents dead and his brother so distraught. Alfred sat in his apartment he shared with his brother on the counter top thinking. He had been through a lot sense then. So had his brother Matthew but they made the best of it. Alfred now was an artist and his brother was a journalist. He looked up when he heard his brothers' car outside. Not moving from his spot he smelled another scent with his brother. It was one he never smelled before and that unnerved him slightly. Getting up and moving toward the door in a predatory fashion, Alfred growled lowly.

Outside the door Matthew smiled while walking up the stairs with his friend from work. Then suddenly he stopped and his friend bumped into him. But he didn't feel it nor mind it. He sniffed the air and realized his brother was right at the door preparing to attack who ever walked through the door. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Matthew snapped out of it and smiled at his friend.

Walking up the rest of the way the blonde placed his hand on the doorknob. Looking at the other blonde he spoke, "My brother is a little weird, so don't mind him. We can go straight to my office to do our research. He'll leave us alone to do so."

"It's fine Matthew, my brothers are pretty strange too." The Englishman said.

"Oh Arthur your too kind but seriously he's a bit off so don't think any less of me, eh" Matthew said before opening the door. Turning he came face to face with Alfred who stood at full height at the door. Jumping back slightly Matthew looked at his brother before saying.

"Al, move back Arthur and I are trying to get in the house." Matthew said pushing his brother away from the door then motioning for Arthur to walk in. Arthur watched as the giant blonde man was moved back. Walking in he looked at the giant blonde again who looked down back at him. Blue and green eyes collided for a moment before the Brit walked completely passed him.

"Oh, I should introduce you guys. Arthur this is my brother Alfred Jones and Al this is Arthur Kirkland he works down at the paper with me." Matthew smiled as he looked between the two. He noticed his brother sniffing the air around his friend and got a little nervous.

"Do you mind?" Arthur said raising a bushy brow. Alfred looked down again at the other man and sniffed one last time.

"Naw, not really. You smell good." Taking his eyes off of the man in front of him he moved back toward the kitchen. Having committed the Brits scent to memory Alfred sat back on the counter.

*A&A*

Matthew and Arthur sat in the office on the computer researching what they needed. Arthur stopped writing flexed his fingers. Matthew looked at the shorter male and smiled.

"You feeling ok?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering what was up with your brother. He's been at the office door for over an hour staring at us work. I'm getting a little freaked out by his odd behavior." Arthur said without looking directly over at Alfred who indeed was watching them work.

Matthew saw the unease in his companion and breathed out a sigh. Turning toward the door only to see it vacant startled him slightly. That's when he heard it, Arthur inhaled. Looking toward him quickly Matthew saw his brother staring into the other man eyes. Quickly Matthew got up from his seat and grabbed his brother by his collar and pulled him away from the older man.

Feeling someone grab his collar Alfred, grabbed the offending hand in a slight death grip. Looking down and seeing his twin made him loosen his grip.

"Take your hands off me Mattie before I break it and you know damn well I will." Alfred said with a growl sounding like a wolf.

"Not until you leave my office and stop messing with Arthur. I didn't bring him here for you to harass him. Please Al behave." Matthew pleaded with his brother looking into his eyes. Alfred growled again but then sighed. Matthew let his brother go and smiled. Alfred on the other hand looked at Arthur who was watching them with interest. Then the blonde took his leave, leaving behind his bro and friend.

"Thank you, Matthew. Now let's continue our work." Arthur said.

"Yes." Matthew said.

*A&A*

As Arthur walked home he had a weird feeling that he was being followed, but shook it off as he continued on his journey. Once home he walked into the kitchen and saw his younger brother Peter reading on the sofa.

"Hey Peter how was school?" Arthur said while walking toward his bedroom.

"It went well." Peter said not looking away from his book.

Arthur just nodded while he walked, once in his room he started taking off his clothes and hanging them up. Once changed into his pajamas he sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his messy locks. He then shivered and didn't know why. Then he looked toward his window and saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. Rubbing his eyes he saw that the eyes were still there. That's when he saw it the eyes were closer than they were seconds ago. Moving away from his current position he began to walk backwards until his back hit his door. Turning quickly he exited his room and then looked back and saw nothing which he thought was weird.

Taking a calming breathe he looked down the hall and realized it was dark. Which was kind of weird to Arthur, he wondered if Peter had gone to bed but that wasn't the case.

"Peter, are you down there?" Arthur called for his charge but received no answer. Thinking it was rather off that his brother didn't answer him. He began to walk down the hall and heard muffed screaming. Which to him sounded like "Arthur", he then ran down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker

Arthur was panicking which in his case was bad. He had to keep a clear head so he could protect Peter. Once in the living area he saw that all the lights were out. It was pitch black which worried him to no end. Looking around he saw nothing but he could still hear the muffled screams of his younger. He was starting to get scared now.

"Peter if this is some kind of joke. Stop it now." Arthur said. Then he heard a high pitched scream that made his blood run cold. Whipping his head to the left he saw the red eyes from before standing not too far away from him but he still couldn't make out the shape. But he did see Peter lying limp in the air. That thing was in his house holding his brother hostage. He knew he had to get his breathing under control or he would faint. Taking a chance he ran toward the thing and he saw the thing throw Peter at him knocking the wind out of him and plus knocking him over. That's when everything went black because his head collided with the floor.

*A&A*

Arthur woke up with a serious headache and his chest was hurting also. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Peter who was hovering over his face. "Peter, you're alive."

"Yes, I am. But I don't recall what happened after I saw you come into the room last night." Peter spoke with uncertainty. Arthur sat up and hugged his charge. He felt so out of it but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Which scared him more than anything, those eyes were still in his head he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen them before.

"Let's get ready for the day Peter. I'll figure this out." Arthur said petting the boy on his head.

*A&A*

Matthew awoke with a start. He sniffed the air and realized that his twin wasn't home which was weird. Usually his older brother would be in the house to make sure nothing came inside the house. Getting his brother into art was one way to get his mind to stay clear. Getting up from his bed he made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he found his brother sitting on the counter. _'That's weird I swore he wasn't here at first.'_ Matthew thought to himself. That's when he noticed his brother's eyes on him.

"What, Al?" The younger blonde said straighten his glasses. Alfred looked at him and then smiled.

"Nofin bro. You were just givin' me this weird look."

"Well I swore you weren't home a few minutes ago."

"Well I did just get in. I went hunting." Alfred said around a yawn. Matthew looked at his brother as if he were crazy but before he could say anything he heard someone knock on the front door. The twins stared in the direction of the noise and sniffed the air to catch the scent. Matthew smelled it was Arthur at his door which he thought was weird. But none the less he walked toward the door with Alfred hot on his heel.

Opening the door he saw Arthur standing there looking irritated. "Is something wrong Arthur?" Matthew asked as he let the older male into his home.

"Yes and no. It would seem that my brother Peter was injured last night and I don't know how. When I looked at him this morning he seemed fine but on closer inspection I saw that both his legs were broken and his shoulder was dislocated." Arthur looked at Matthew for a moment until he realized that Alfred was looking at him. Turning his gaze to the other blonde he saw the coldness in them. That startled him slightly, taking his gaze from the other to look back at Matthew.

"Really, is he alright?" Matthew asked as he closed the front door and ushered Arthur over to the couch. Arthur nodded but didn't speak. He looked down at his hands. _'I'm powerless, to help my brother.' _The messy haired blonde thought. Matthew patted the man on the back but didn't speak.

*A&A*

Matthew watched Arthur from the hallway, Alfred was right behind him. Both watched the man as he read his book. They found out that older blonde's apartment was broken into and his brother had been hurt and was in the hospital until the following week. Matthew invited the blonde to stay with him and Alfred. Arthur was going to decline until Alfred put his hand up and told him to save it thus saying that he could take his room while he himself slept on the couch.

That's what happened what had happened 3 hours ago. Matthew reviewed that whole convocation 10 different times and came up with the same result.

"Shouldn't you have gone to work?" Alfred asked his brother.

"Arthur and I don't have desk duty today, more like research. We don't have to really go anywhere." Matthew said looking back at his brother who was standing very close to him. Rubbing his nose on his brother Alfred whispered something that Matthew didn't quite catch until his vision went black and he fell in his brothers arms. Alfred held his brothers limp form in his arms.

Then he slung him over his shoulder and put him in his room on his bed. Closing the door Alfred made his way back to the living room where he saw that Arthur had dosed off. Watching him for a moment longer the blonde man put his hands in messy blonde locks. Arthur moaned in his sleep. Alfred then removed his hand and stroked the side of the man's face. Bending down he inhaled the man's earthy scent and became instantly aroused by it. When Alfred moved away he saw sleepy green eyes looking at him. He could see the fear in them and that excited him as well as made him harder than he was at first. Arthur tried to move away from the other man but couldn't seem to as Alfred held his face in place.

"Get your hands off me, you git." Arthur said trying to get away.

"No." Alfred growled slightly.

Arthur could see the man's elongated k9s. Looking up in to the man eyes he also saw that they were a red color which made him struggle more. Alfred on the other hand growled before letting go of the man's face. The older blonde tried to get away from the younger but as soon as he made it to the other side of the sofa he was pinned down to the floor. The weight on his back was unbearable and the nails digging into his wrist didn't make things better either. Looking back Arthur saw that Alfred holding him down with ease.

"Get off of me." Arthur huffed.

Alfred said nothing only held the older male down. He could feel the animal in him telling him to take this man. But Alfred knew he shouldn't, at least not now. Picking the man up, Alfred felt Arthur struggle more as he began to bear hug Arthur until the man passed out. Watching as the man breathes evened out Alfred through him over his shoulder walked out the front door of the apartment. But what Alfred didn't notice was that his twin had woken up.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmful

Arthur awoke in a damp and cold place, which looked like a basement. Looking around he noticed how dark it was. Then he remembered what transpired before his awaking. Growling to himself he got up on his feet and as soon as he began moving he saw a something move in the corner of his eye. Looking toward the movement he saw nothing but he got this sinking feeling in his chest. To make matters worse he could hear some type of dog growling. Moving toward the sound and placing his hands in front of him, Arthur's hands brushed a flashlight. Grabbing it and cutting it on he saw that he was in a basement. Sighing he turned in the direction he knew he just came from and came face to face with a giant wolf. Screaming in fright he dropped the flashlight and fell on the floor. Moving quickly away from the beast he was that it was advancing toward him slowly.

Up in the apartment Matthew had woken up with a slight head ache. Looking toward his window he realized it was night fall. Sitting up he thought he heard the sound of a scream coming from below. That's when everything came rushing back to him in an instant. Quickly getting out of bed and out the door, he realized that Alfred and Arthur were nowhere to be found. Listening around he heard the sounds of a wolf growling, which wasn't a good thing he also heard the sounds of flesh being torn. Matthew ran from the apartment down toward the basement and found that the door was locked shut. Looking around to make sure no one was looking he pulled the door open with ease.

Arthur looked toward the sound of medal being broken. Then light instantly flooded the area in which he was laying bleeding. Closing his eyes on the onslaught of light he reopened them to see his friend Matthew standing over him growling like the thing he knew was behind him. Daring to look behind him, he saw Alfred standing where the giant wolf had been standing moments ago. Then he heard Matthew say something.

"What the hell, Al?" Matthew growled out.

"Mattie..grrrrrrrr" Alfred's words turned into growls as he was in a hunch over position.

Matthew just watched and knew that he had to get Arthur away from his brother who allowed the beast to take over more often than he should. Bending down but still keeping his eyes trained on his brother Matthew picked up the smaller blonde. Alfred taking notice of this snarled loudly before taking a few steps forward. Matthew stood still as his brother advanced. The human part of him telling him to run for dear life but the other part of him was submitting to his alpha. He couldn't help it the wolf in him told him not to upset the other male.

Seeing the other male was just standing there unmoving Alfred looked over to see Arthur staring between them with a horrified gaze. But being the alpha that he knew he was, he dismissed the look and turned his back to them calming down somewhat. The human in him was trying to take over again which the beast allowed for a short time. "Take him with you before I change my mind." The man said with a short growl afterwards. Matthew took the hint and ran with Arthur in hand.

*A&A*

"What in the name of the queen is going on here?" Arthur asked once he was settled back in the apartment with his so called friend. His wounds were treated and he was sitting across from a very distraught looking Matthew.

"Well I think I should tell you sense he did bite you." Matthew looked down at the floor then quickly turned his gaze to Arthur. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. You must not repeat any of it so I need you to reframe from speaking until I finish."

Arthur stared at the lad for a moment before nodding his head. Then he listened to Matthew as he proceeded to tell him everything that he knew.

*A&A*

Back in the basement Alfred was trying to get the beast to settle down. But he couldn't, the rage in him was only building and his only option was to leave the basement. So he did. Walking down the cold street in nothing but his white V-neck and his blue basketball shorts the blonde man walked toward the park. It was the closest thing to a forest. Walking toward a group of trees he took off his shirt and folded it up behind it shorts coming off soon after. That's when the pain can and wouldn't cease.

His body felt as if it was on fire but he knew that wasn't the case. He tore his human flesh from his body as he began to turn into his human/wolf like form. He stood on two legs and let out howl.

*A&A*

Arthur didn't know what to think. He never believed in werewolves but there he was sitting across from one. And to make matters worse he was becoming one and there was no known cure. Taking everything in he sighed then turned his gaze toward Matthew who was staring at the door. Arthur followed his gaze and saw Alfred standing there covered in blood.

"We all need to talk. But first imma go shower. Don't anyone leave this house." He growled before making his way to room. Arthur stared at the retreating form of them man who had caused all of his problems as far as he knew.

Matthew looked at Arthur for moment then said, "It's best to do as he says."

Arthur looked at Matthew for a moment before standing on his feet to stretch. Once he was about to walk toward the door against Matthews protest he saw that Alfred was standing there. The taller blonde was growling and to him he could tell it was a warming but he didn't understand why he knew that. His body own its own accord moved back to his seat on the couch.


End file.
